The Random Tales of Random Trainers
by Human Specimen
Summary: Just read the stories, these are compilations of oneshots anyways.
1. Intro

It is quite simple, I will write oneshots here. These are the tales of random trainers in random regions of either game logic or tv logic. I'm creating this for one simple reason: to make fighting or contest scenes easier to write for writers who have trouble coming up with them or just for people to read. I'll be writing on almost any pairing or contest combos that can make a story more epic. Just review or pm me. Simple as that, now for the reason why I can tell this stories if I don't break the fourth wall.

Intro

This is it, my final confrontation with Dialga and Palkia at Spear Pillar, it's do or die.

"GO WEAVILE!"

I could hear Weavile shout its name as a battle cry. Then it all happened, three things.

Roar

Rip

No feeling

Where am I? What is this place?

_You are in the very rift of the gods itself, this is where I made everything, even you. Dialga has sent you blasting through time exactly when Palkia ripped the space that you were at, thats was an accident, I should have foresaw it coming. Dang, I should've been more merciful to you and just let the two hit you seperately instead of together and now you have no physical body and no proper mind, just your soul._

Now I panicked.

"Where's Weavile and my Pokemon?"

_I told you, this is only your soul. Your body is back at Spear Pillar, technically dead. Your mind has totally ceased to exist. The only reason why you are here is because of pure luck, got that __**human**__?_

The voice suddenly got angry as it seemed to use the word human as an insult, a disgrace, a flawed and worthless creation.

That's exactly how I viewed my species as well, until him. He came and overcame my power and my determination in pursuit for perfection with that. That is the simple flaws that all people have, their will to live was there, their intelligence was there, sometimes they may lack emotions that make us human, but that is all there is to it, being human may be full of making mistakes that take a long time to correct but we are not worthless.

_Very well, unless I'm mistaken, you want to prove me wrong. Well, try me. You are stuck here until I figure out a way to reverse the effects of the combined Roar of Time and Spacial Rend, so you might as well look through these "live recordings" of you __**humans**__ and try to find one that can prove me wrong._

Wait... Did that voice in my head just read my mind, or am I just hallucinating?

_And for the record, I, Arceus, can read your mind, Cyrus._

End of Intro

LE GASP. Cyrus, the perfect guy to use for this purpose don't you agree? Don't flame me because you want me to build up on this (as if anyone would). You are welcome to use these oneshots to help in your fanfictions whether in plot, battles, contests, fillers, or just names and Pokemon of an OC.


	2. The shiny Cascoon

**A/N: Yay I'm back lols. So suck it. This follows TV logic and the main character is Winston.**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN POKEMON, YAY. (What am I crapping, I wish I could own Pokemon.)**

**The shiny Cascoon**

So Cyrus went to observe a random trainer from Hoenn. His name is Winston.

Winston's POV

I was walking through Petalburg Forest when I saw a shiny Cascoon hanging in the branches.

Being a trainer who can tell the difference between a shiny Pokemon and a non-shiny Pokemon, I sent out my Pokemon to try and weaken it before capturing it.

"Go Zigzag!"

The Tiny Raccoon Pokemoncame out and I told him to use Pin Missile on the Cascoon.

"ZIGZAG!"

The spikes shot at Cascoon and knocked it off the tree, shaking the tree. A Weedle dropped down from the branches.

"Why is there a Weedle there?"

I heard a buzzing sound accompanied by a chorus of "Beedrill..."

Aww crap.

"Return Zigzagoon!"

Then I bolted for it.

The Beedrill chased me for a good 2 miles before the droning finally faded away. I stopped for a break.

"Whew, that was close..."

No sooner had I finished that sentence I heard a cry coming from where the Beedrill returned to. It sounded like: "Cascoon!"

I hesistated for a while, then it dawned on me that the shiny Cascoon I tried to catch was being attacked by the Beedrill which were taking their vengeance on Cascoon because I was out of reach.

I had to go back there and save Cascoon because it was partly my fault that the Beedrill were angry.

"Hang on Cascoon, I'm coming!" I shouted to no one in particular.

I dashed back there and saw Cascoon desperately trying to fend of the seemingly endless number of Beedrill with its Poison Sting and Tackle.

I rushed through the swarm of Beedrill, taking direct Twineedle attacks from a few of the Beedrill. I grabbed Cascoon and made a mad dash out of Petalburg Forest.

Naturally, the Cascoon was trying to struggle free from my grasp for whatever reason. If the swarm of Beedrill didn't attack me enough, Cascoon trying to struggle free was pushing me to my limits. It was using Tackle in that confined space in my arms and Poison Sting from Cascoon continuously pelted my chest.

When I finally made it out of Petalburg Forest, there had to be some idiot trainers who wanted to battle. I ignored them as I increased my speed.

At long last, the familiar red roof came into view.

Just a bit more...

The cold of the Pokemon Center hit me at full blast as I stepped in.

"Oh my! What has happened to you?" Nurse Joy exclaimed.

"Save the Cascoon..." I gasped for air from running so fast.

Nurse Joy took the Cascoon and coaxed it to go with Chansey. She gave instructions to Chansey and Chansey left with the Cascoon.

"Erm, excuse me young lad," she looked at me, "are you alright?"

"Huh? What do you mean, of course I'm alright..." Nurse Joy was pointing at my arm which still had the Poison Sting from the Beedrill stuck to it, the skin around areas which Poison Sting stuck to was swollen and black. Wounds from the Fury Attack also hurt.

"Aww crap." I touched one of the wounds, a sharp pain rushed up my arm.

The pain was unbearable now that I actually realized I was injured.

I stood up, might as well go see how Cascoon is doing.

No sooner had I taken a few steps, I felt really tired.

I felt my head hit the floor, I heard frantic shouting nearby.

I think I was losing conciousness, I'm not so sure about what was happening anymore.

Maybe, if I just rest a little bit. I don't want to go to school. Tell Zigzag to stop eating all the healthy food and try some pizza. Screw my life. I think I'm either delirous or I'm dying.

Hey, look over there! Pretty lights, I'm waking up. Yay.

Then, nothing.

**The End**

**A/N: Yay, my first actual proper oneshot, so happy.**


End file.
